mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Derpy Hooves
Derpy, Muffins ou Ditzy Doo, também conhecida como Derpy Hooves, é uma pégaso de fundo com uma pele cinza e uma crina loira. Sua Bela Marca são 7 bolhas. Sua primeira aparição foi em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1. Ela fala pela primeira vez no episódio '' O Último Rodeio''. Ela possui uma personalidade atrapalhada- um exemplo é quando ela quebrou o teto de um andar da prefeitura de Ponyville. Ela é chamada de Muffins, Equestrian Mailmare ou Bubbly Mare e vários outros nomes no merchandise. Ela compartilha seu design com Sunshower Raindrops. Origem thumb|left|Sua primeira aparição|152x152px Alguns espectadores alertaram que notaram a uma pégaso com os olhos cruzados no primeiro episódio, em pé entre a multidão presente na festa de boas vindas de Twilight Sparkle. Seus olhos são cruzados devido a um erro de animação. Pelos fãs, Derpy ganhou esse nome porque seus olhos eram parecidos com um meme Derp, Com a fama a Hasbro resolveu deixar Derpy com os olhos cruzados e adotou o nome de Derpy. Desenvolvimento Olhos cruzados thumb|left|Derpy|164x164pxDerpy é mais uma dos pôneis de fundo, escolhida a partir de uma paleta e colocado nas cenas pelos artistas de layout. No início, o rosto dela não deveria ser visível naquela cena em particular, mas uma mudança de layout mais tarde a descobriu. Jayson Thiessen, diretor de supervisão do desenho afirmou que ele percebeu e se divertiu com o rosto de Derpy. Ele não ordenou a fixação dos olhos de Derpy. Thiessen falou que não estava tão contente depois de descobrir a popularidade de Derpy. Ele solicitou a alteração dos olhos de Derpy em todos os episódios que não tivessem sido enviado para o The Hub. Lauren Faust, criadora da série, ficou surpresa ao descobrir essas mudanças e a manteve "Derpy". Nome Lauren Faust teve conhecimento cedo da Derpy pelos fãs. Antes do nome Derpy ser utilizado pela equipe de produção, Faust afirmou que no episódio Passagem do Inverno, há uma menção de um pegasus atrapalhado chamado Ditzy Doo que não teve aparição, mas que o show pode atribuir a Derpy sendo esse pegasus. Mais tarde, Faust afirmou que: nome Derpy finalmente foi oficializado para Derpy Hooves. A personagem é chamada de Derpy por Rainbow Dash na sua cena com falas do episódio O Último Rodeio em sua primeira versão. Essa cena foi acusada como uma ofensa para as pessoas com algum tipo de deficiência por causa de seu comportamento atrapalhado e olhos cruzados, além da sua voz que foi utilizada. Então a cena passou por uma reedição e seus olhos foram levemente alterados para menos cruzados, sua voz foi alterada para uma voz mais feminina e seu nome da fala de Rainbow Dash foi removido. Ao final de 2014, a mercadoria começou a nomear Derpy como Muffins. Uma imagem para o aniversário de dois anos do jogo da Gameloft para celular no final de 2014 refere-se a ela como Muffins. A página My Little Pony do Facebook da Hasbro se referiu a ela como Muffins em uma postagem em 24 de maio de 2015. Descrições na Série Derpy aparece pela primeira vez em A Amizade é Mágica Parte 1 no fundo de várias cenas e, como mencionado acima, faz sua aparição com olhos cruzados na festa de boas vindas de Twilight Sparkle. Ela é mencionada por Rainbowshine e Rainbow Dash durante a Passagem do Inverno usando o nome de "Ditzy Doo", voando na direção errada pelo segundo ano consecutivo, tentando buscar as aves que migram de volta para Ponyville. Derpy pode ser vista nos preparativos para a tempestade em Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir, participando da Corrida das Folhas, visitando o mercado de Ponyville e muito mais. Ela é um dos pôneis no meio da multidão que admira os bolinhos ruins de Pinkie Pie em Temporada de Coice na Macieira, junto com Minuette e Sea Swirl e praticamente ao mesmo tempo, elas dizem "Que bom! Nossa, que delícia!" (Mmm! Muffins! no original). Derpy aparece intencionalmente com os olhos cruzados pela primeira vez em Sentido Pinkie; quando Twilight Sparkle espia Pinkie Pie, uma série de objetos caem sobre a cabeça da unicórnio: um vaso de flores, uma bigorna, um carrinho de feno e um piano. A cena se move para cima e mostra que os objetos foram derrubados por Derpy e Sunshower Raindrops que estão pairando ao lado de um caminhão juntas com outros pegasus. Em O Verde Não Fica Bem em Você, Derpy é vista na multidão que assiste o desfile de Fluttershy, ela é vista com expressão de desaprovação em um momento do desfile. Há três personagens idênticas a Derpy, com exceção da cor de sua crina na Passagem do Inverno e mais uma nas Crônicas das Marcas. Este último aparece ao lado de Derpy e tem a crina laranja, as outras três aparecem durante a canção Tchau, Inverno e tem as cores vermelho, azul claro e roxo. Pôneis de fundo aparecem em praticamente todo episódio com pequenas variações de cores, particularmente em pequenas cenas e alguns pôneis compartilham o mesmo design de outros personagens mas com um esquema de cores diferente. Derpy aparece em 19 episódios da Primeira Temporada como uma pônei de fundo. Para a Segunda Temporada, ela tem ganhado um status de personagem do roteiro em vez de um simples pônei de fundo em várias cenas. Na versão remasterizada da sequência de abertura que é usada pela primeira vez em Lição Zero, ela aparece no topo da janela do primeiro vagão do trem. Ela é um dos pôneis que ficam sob o feitiço que Twilight Sparkle colocou em sua boneca Smarty Pants. Quando a Princesa Celestia remove o feitiço de todos, ela se vê brigando com a Prefeita e retorna ao seu rosto derp. Na foto ao lado, ela é vista com a mesma expressão do primeiro episódio da primeira temporada. Derpy está vestida com vários sacos de papel no Eclipse da Luna e participa da atividade de pescar maçãs com a boca com Golden Harvest. No entanto, enquanto procura por maçãs, ela acidentalmente puxa a tampa do ralo fazendo com que a água seja drenada. Ela faz uma breve aparição na multidão para ouvir o anúncio da Vovó Smith no Encontro das Irmãs de Casco. Em Belas Pústulas, uma pegasus potra com os olhos cruzados e o mesmo esquema de cores da Derpy aparece brevemente no pátio da escola, com a maior parte de seu corpo coberta por Apple Bloom e outro potro. Derpy faz uma rápida aparição na porta do galinheiro de Fluttershy no episódio Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!, um episódio que tem a falta de pôneis de fundo. ]] Derpy aparece brevemente em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem no meio da multidão aplaudindo Rainbow Dash após ter salvo os idosos que caiam da varanda. Ela também aparece em A Simplicidade e a Elite, junto com vários outros pôneis na canção Eu Vou ser Bem Popular vestindo o mesmo traje do episódio Eclipse da Luna, além de um colar de pérolas. Ela aparece de dentro de um poço no meio de Lyra Heartstrings e Bonbon em O Segredo do Meu Excesso. Ela está no trem para Canterlot no episódio Noite da Lareira Calorosa. Mais tarde, ela sai de trás da cortina para acenar para o público antes do show. Logo depois, ela vai embora triste depois que Cherry Fizzy a expulsa. No final do episódio, ela fala no fundo junto com Amethyst Star. Ela aparece várias vezes na canção A Dupla de Irmãos Mais Famosa no episódio O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 e também no meio da multidão assistindo a competição. Ela aparece em três cenas do episódio Dia do Coração, uma vez próxima a um potro desconhecido e duas vezes ao lado de Dr. Hooves na ponte. Em Finalmente Um Amigo, ela aparece dentro do globo de neve que Pinkie Pie encontra nas coisas do Azedo Simplório. Em Fazendo Pé Firme, ela aparece pela primeira vez no mercado próxima a barraca de aspargos e uma mochila com uma figura de um muffin, onde ela reage com tristeza a falta de aspargos para o dono da barraca. Mais tarde, ela aparece na multidão do seminário de Iron Will. Derpy aparece com muita frequência no episódio A Fluttershy Furacão, que é o episódio onde ela aparece por mais tempo com exceção do Último Rodeio. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no início lendo um dos folheto que Rainbow Dash soltou. Depois ela aparece no teste de potência das asas e também faz parte da equipe do tornado liderada por Rainbow Dash. Derpy aparece no Casamento em Canterlot, Parte 2 em três momentos diferentes no meio da multidão; A primeira vez, quando a Rainha Chrysalis fala com a Princesa Cadance, pela segunda vez quando vê a noiva entrar e pela terceira vez quando o casal está para sair. Seus olhos são cruzados na primeira aparição, normal na segunda e na terceira é visível apenas um de seus olhos. Derpy não aparece em quase toda Terceira Temporada, aparecendo brevemente em O Império de Cristal, Parte 2 e Duelo Mágico. Ela retorna em A Cura do Mistério Mágico com cinco aparições, a primeira em uma ponte durante a canção A Manhã em Ponyville, a segunda voando com outros pegasus. A terceira aparição já é na coroação da Princesa Twilight Sparkle, escondida por baixo das pernas de alguns pôneis de cristal e piscando para a câmera, ao estilo de suas aparições da segunda temporada em que ela era um Easter Egg oculto. Suas duas aparições finais são no início da canção A Vida em Equestria e quando as mane 6 estão caminhando. Depois de uma longa ausência por toda Quarta Temporada, Derpy aparece novamente em A Queda de Rainbow. Quando Rainbow Dash finge estar ferida, Fluttershy e Bulk Biceps preenchem sua vaga para equipe de revesamento de Ponyville com a Derpy. Ela permanece em silêncio durante todo o episódio e seu nome não é pronunciado. Ela pode ser encontrada algumas vezes durante o episódio Orgulhosa Pinkie. Primeiro ajudando Cheese Sandwich a colocar algumas decorações, colocando seu rosto contra uma fonte de chocolate e encarando a galinha de borracha Molenga de Cheese Sandwich. Ela também é visto como uma potra na canção A Confissão de Cheese. Derpy aparece brevemente em Modos Simples quando Trenderhoof aponta para ela e a refere como "o pouco apreciado" Ela aparece em Jogos de Equestria, junto com Thunderlane e "Helia" como corredores aéreos. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, Derpy é uma dos pegasus cujo voo é tirado por Tirek. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, ela recebe o seu voo de volta pelo poder das Mane 6. Ela também é a primeira na fila para chegar ao novo castelo da Princesa Twilight. Em Alegrias e Tristezas, Derpy aparece fugindo de um enxame de twittermite no sonho da Apple Bloom. Em Obrigada pela Lembrança, ela se move nuvens com outro Pégaso, em preparação para o inverno. Para ambos, os olhos involuntariamente aparecer em linha reta. Derpy tem seu segundo papel falando no desenho no episódio Um Pedaço da Vida, no qual ela faz uma participação principal. Ela mexe acidentalmente nos convites de casamento de Matilda. Ela compartilha a maioria das suas cenas com Dr. Hooves. Os créditos chamam ela de "Muffins", que é agora seu nome oficial. Em Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Derpy aparece de tamanho gigante em um sonho compartilhado de Ponyville. Ela também aparece em Crusaders of the Lost Mark, A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia, aparece vestida de Princesa Twilight Sparkle em Scare Master e no final de The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Descrição nos Filmes My Little Pony Equestria Girls thumb|97px Derpy tem uma breve participação em My Little Pony Equestria Girls em sua forma humana. Ela aparece duas vezes na cafeteria durante a canção Equestria Girls: Uma vez no canto inferior direito segurando um envelope marrom com um blush em seu rosto e novamente no canto superior esquerdo dançando com um muffin. Ela aparece durante os créditos, mais uma vez dançando com um muffin. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks A versão humana de Derpy é vista pela primeira vez no ginásio de costas para a câmera. Ela é vista sentada comendo pipoca enquanto Lyra Heartstrings e Bonbon discutem com Octavia Melody. Ela então é vista discutindo com "Captain Planet" sobre quem vai vencer. Em seguida, ela aparece em uma banda tocando uma espécie de "serra musical". Mais tarde, durante a canção O Feitiço te Levou, Lyra e Bonbon a segura enquanto Bulk Biceps zomba dela. Sua versão pegasus faz uma breve aparição durante uma cena onde mostra Ponyville, ela passa rapidamente pela câmera. Dia Perfeito Para a Diversão No curta animado Dia Perfeito Para a Diversão do filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Derpy aparece brevemente dançando durante o concerto das Rainbooms. Life is a Runway No curta musical Life is a Runway, Derpy aparece na calçada quando Rarity passa. Rarity magicamente dá a ela uma roupa diferente. Derpy usa esse modelo em um desfile de moda, e ela é vista pela última vez experimentando sapatos na Boutique Carrossel. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Derpy aparece em Friendship Games como uma membro dos Wondercolts. Em uma cena, ela conforta Flash Sentry depois que "Twilight" sai de perto dele. Em outra cena, ela faz uma mistura que explode no Decatlo Acadêmico, custando a vitóra dos Wondercolts na rodada química. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree'' Derpy aparece em várias cenas de A Lenda de Everfrre como uma dos alunos a passar a semana no acampamento, inclusive dar novamente conforto a Flash Sentry após Sunset Shine deixá-lo. Galeria en:Derpy Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens fã-nomeados